Unplotted Feelings
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Kisah mereka berawal dari sebuah persaingan untuk memperebutkan hati orang yang mereka sukai/"Kita sama-sama menyukainya, kan? Mari bersaing sebagai seorang pria sejati. Dan kita lihat siapa yang nanti akan menang,"/ "Kau yang meminta perang ini, Kim Jongwoon."/"Kau tahu, cara terbaik untuk menghancurkan musuhmu adalah dengan menjadi 'teman baik'nya"/ Yewon/DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Hurt/Romance

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Story inspired by B2st's MV "Beautiful & I Like You The Best"

A Yewon fanfiction ©2014 by fairysiwoonie

.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak punya mata, huh?" suara _baritone namja _bertubuh tinggi itu terdengar keras di halaman parkir sekolah. Matanya menatap tajam seorang _namja _mungil yang berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar di hadapannya. Puluhan pasang mata di sekeliling yang memandangnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan.

"_Mi-mianhae, Sunbae. _Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. A-aku berjanji akan menggantinya. M-maafkan aku.." suara lirih _namja _di depannya itu terdengar bergetar, namun ia hanya berdecih. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan jasnya yang terkena tumpahan minuman, lantas melemparkannya dengan kasar ke wajah _namja _berpipi tirus tersebut.

"Menggantinya, huh? Kau bahkan berada di sini berkat belas kasihan dari orang tuaku. Dengan apa kau akan menggantinya? Menjual diri?" sebuah senyuman remeh terukir di wajah tampannya, "Buang baju itu dan pastikan kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!"

"Ba-baik, _Sunbae_. Ma-maafkan aku.." si _namja _bertubuh kecil itu segera bangkit dari posisinya sebelum kemudian buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

Si pemilik suara _baritone _menolehkan wajahnya, menemukan seorang _namja _berkulit pucat yang tampaknya baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil berwarna merah di belakangnya berjalan—setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang dipanggil Choi Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal, "Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku pikir kau terlalu jenius untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang orang lakukan di sekolah,"

"Aku memang jenius," _namja _berkulit pucat yang disebut Cho Kyuhyun itu tertawa pelan, "Tetapi kalau otak jeniusku ini tidak salah mengingat, 2 hari yang lalu kau mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau akan berlibur ke Jeju selama 3 hari, dan hari ini seharusnya baru menjadi hari kedua kau berada di sana. Bukankah begitu?"

Choi Siwon mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya ketus seraya berjalan meninggalkan halaman parkir.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejarnya, "Sepertinya _mood _Tuan muda kita sedang berada dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan," ia berkata setelah berhasil menjajari langkah Siwon, "Biar aku tebak, ini pasti berhubungan dengan Choi Sulli, kan?"

"Lebih baik kau diam kalau kau masih ingin melihat matahari terbit besok pagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, "Whoaa kau membuatku takut!"

Siwon melempar tatapan mematikannya kearah Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _di sampingnya itu sontak membekap mulutnya sambil menunjukkan _v-sign _dengan tangannya yang lain.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang terletak di ujung lantai dua, menghampiri dua buah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Dua orang _namja _lain yang tadinya tampak tengah berbincang langsung menatap kearah mereka.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Siwon-ah?" si pemilik surai _almond _yang duduk di kursi paling sudut bertanya.

_Namja _berwajah dingin yang duduk di depannya berdecak, "Jangan memberi pertanyaan yang kau sudah tahu dengan pasti apa jawabannya,"

Si rambut _almond _mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar membosankan, Kim Kibum! Aku kan hanya ingin menggoda Siwon,"

Yang bernama Kibum tertawa kecil, "Apa kau tidak melihat wajah Siwon sudah seperti monster yang siap memakanmu hidup-hidup? Aku hanya sedang mencoba menyelamatkanmu, Lee Donghae. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku,"

Siwon kembali melemparkan tatapan mematikan yang tadi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. Namun sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak bekerja pada Kim Kibum. _Namja _yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Dia sudah memangsa Kim Ryeowook di tempat parkir tadi," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa,"Jadi Choi Sulli benar-benar tidak datang?

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "Apa menurutmu aku akan kembali secepat ini kalau dia ada di sana?"

Donghae yang duduk semeja dengan Siwon langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu _namja _di sampingnya itu, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Namun hasilnya ia hanya mendapatkan _death glare _dari Choi Siwon.

"Aku lupa ini sudah yang keberapa puluh ribu kalinya aku menyarankan, tetapi sepertinya kau memang harus menyerah, Siwon-ah. Choi Sulli tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu," Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, namun kali ini dengan nada serius.

Donghae mengangguk setuju, "Kau sudah mengejarnya sejak kita berada di sekolah menengah pertama, kan? Tetapi kau lihat hasilnya? Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman. Err.. teman yang sangat menyebalkan mungkin lebih tepat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"Lagipula di dunia ini, atau mungkin lebih baik aku persempit, di sekolah ini ada banyak _yeoja _cantik yang tergila-gila padamu. Kau hanya perlu sekali mengedipkan mata pada mereka, dan tada~~ mereka semua pasti akan langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapanmu!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Apa kalian tidak bosan mengucapkan hal yang sama setiap hari?"

"Kami hanya mencoba menjalankan peran sebagai teman yang baik," sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Donghae. Sementara Kim Kibum lebih memilih untuk membalikkan badannya membelakangi Siwon.

Kibum meraih _headphone_-nya di atas meja kemudian memasangnya di telinga dengan volume maksimal.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkikik pelan.

"Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku bisa membuat Choi Sulli menjadi milikku!"

"_Arraseo_," Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Kami akan menunggu dengan sabar,"

Siwon baru saja akan melayangkan protes ketika matanya menangkap sosok _yeoja _yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka terlihat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Choi Sulli!" Siwon langsung menghampiri _si yeoja _cantik yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling depan.

"_Wae_?" Sulli menatap Siwon sekilas seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Jeju?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan ke sana," Sulli menjawab singkat sambil membuka buku kecil—komik—ditangannya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku ada di sana? Kau tahu aku jauh-jauh mengikuti acara membosankan itu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Apa sebelumnya aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan pergi ke acara itu?"

Siwon mendengus, "Itu kan acara orang tuamu. Tentu aja aku mengira kau akan datang ke sana,"

"Aku memiliki banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Lagipula besok aku ada pemotretan, jadi tidak mungkin aku pergi ke luar kota,"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya?"

Terdengar suara kekehan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang.

Siwon mendengus kesal. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik dua suara khas di belakangnya itu.

"Lee Donghae, lemparkan tasku!" seru Siwon seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Tawa Donghae sontak terhenti, "Yah, apa kau akan duduk di sana? Meninggalkan aku sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Donghae, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan! Cepat lemparkan tasku!"

"Yah, siapa yang mengijinkanmu duduk di sini?" Sulli menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku yang menginginkannya,"

"_Andwae_! Kembali ke belakang! Aku tidak mau semeja denganmu! Lagipula ini kursi Soojung!" seru Sulli seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon.

"Yah, Soojung kan sudah pindah ke Jepang!"

"Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?"

Siwon kembali mendengus, "_Arra_!" ia berseru kesal seraya kembali ke mejanya.

Sulli menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali membaca komik di tangannya dengan santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Kami masih memiliki waktu seumur hidup untuk menunggu sampai kau berhasil membuktikan ucapanmu. Tidak perlu khawatir. Semangat!" ucap Donghae seraya mengepalkan tangannya ketika Siwon duduk di sampingnya.

Tawa Kyuhyun hampir saja kembali meledak kalau Siwon tidak lebih dulu memberinya tatapan membunuh.

Lima menit setelah bel berdering, seorang guru berusia tiga puluhan terlihat memasuki ruangan kelas bersama seorang _namja _yang mengikutinya. Suara bisik-bisik langsung terdengar di kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya,"

"Pagi!" semua siswa—minus Siwon—menjawab serentak.

"Nah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, kan? _Namja _manis yang berdiri di samping ibu mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman baru kalian," Sang Guru berkata seraya tersenyum, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya pada _namja _di sampingnya.

_Namja _berambut _raven _itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "_Anyeonghaseyo_. Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. Tetapi aku suka dipanggil Yesung. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua.."

"Aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu dalam nama Yesung yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jongwoon," celetuk Donghae yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh sebagian besar siswa di kelas itu.

Si _namja _manis yang meminta dipanggil Yesung itu kembali tersenyum seraya mengusap kepalanya, "Itu nama pemberian _umma_-ku saat aku kecil. Aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Nah, baiklah, pekenalan bisa dilanjutkan saat jam istirahat nanti. Yesung, kau bisa duduk di—"

"—boleh aku duduk di sana?" Yesung memotong ucapan sang guru seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Sulli.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana," Sang Guru kembali tersenyum.

Siwon yang duduk di belakang langsung melebarkan matanya tidak terima melihat Yesung menghampiri Sulli dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika Choi Sulli terlihat membalas senyuman _namja _itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei, Yesung. Aku Choi Sulli. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Yesung masih dengan tersenyum, membuat Sulli mengangkat alisnya.

"_Eoh_?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Yesung membuat Sulli semakin menatapnya bingung.

"Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit satu tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak ingat?" Yesung kembali bertanya, namun kali ini raut wajah cerahnya berubah cemas.

"Ah!" Sulli menepuk kepalanya, "Aku ingat! Yesung.. Yesung.. Yesung! Tidak mungkin aku lupa," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, "Tetapi kau terlihat sangat berbeda, kau tahu? Whoaa kau terlihat semakin tampan. Rambutmu juga bagus.." lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

Wajah Yesung tampak memerah, membuat Sulli yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat manis!"

"_Gomawo_," Yesung tersenyum malu.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian keduanya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya akan menarik!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Bel tanda kelas pertama berakhir berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang guru yang tadi mengajar terlihat baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Siwon segera beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung menghampiri Sulli.

"Sulli-ya, kau harus makan siang denganku untuk menebus kesalahanmu!" seru Siwon seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat sekolah ini," jawab Sulli.

"Aku bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk menemaninya,"

"Tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba Yesung ikut menyahut, membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya tajam.

Namun _namja _bermata _caramel _itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut, "Sulli sudah lebih dulu berjanji akan menemaniku, jadi seharusnya kau yang pergi bersama orang lain!"

"Yah, kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?!" Siwon berteriak keras pada Yesung.

Sulli berdecak, "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Choi Siwon! _Jja_, Yesung-ah. Lebih baik kita mencari udara segar di luar," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Yesung keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon sebelum ia dan Sulli menghilang di balik pintu.

"Whoaa, sepertinya akhirnya Choi Siwon memiliki saingan!" seru Donghae yang berdiri di belakang Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekati Choi Sulli karena mereka semua tahu Siwon menyukainya,"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, "Tunggu sampai anak baru itu tahu siapa aku!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Sulli-ssi, apa _namja _itu tadi kekasihmu?"

Sulli menoleh pada Yesung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, "Maksudmu Siwon? _Anni, _dia bukan kekasihku,"

Yesung langsung tersenyum lebar , "Benarkah?"

Sulli ikut tersenyum, "Kami hanya berteman. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia memang suka bersikap berlebihan,"

"Ah, begitu," Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Tetapi aku peringatkan, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Kalau _mood_-nya sedang buruk dia bisa membunuh orang,"

Yesung langsung menatap Sulli dengan mata melebar, "Be-benarkah?"

Sulli tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya seraya mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gemas, "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh di bagian 'dia sangat menyebalkan'"

Yesung langsung buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah, "_A-arraseo_,"

Sulli tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Sekolah ini sangat luas. Kita tidak mungkin mengelilinginya dalam waktu satu hari. Kau bisa kelelahan,"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh," Yesung kembali tersenyum lebar.

Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tetapi aku lapar~~"

"Sebenarnya aku juga lapar," Yesung terkikik, "Baiklah, ayo ke kantin!" serunya seraya menggenggam tangan Sulli dan menariknya menuju kantin yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh _yeoja _itu ketika berkeliling tadi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menatap langit yang berwarna keabu-abuan di atasnya. Mendung. Mungkin hujan akan segera turun dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Ia merapatkan jas berwarna cokelat yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Hari pertamanya di sekolah berjalan jauh lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

Awalnya ia sempat merasa khawatir Choi Sulli tidak akan mengenalinya. Tsk, satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Terlebih lagi pertermuan mereka dulu bisa dikatakan sangat singkat. Ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak pasien di rumah sakit besar yang saat itu beruntung bisa mendapatkan kunjungan dari Choi Sulli.

Namun ternyata _yeoja _itu masih mengenalinya. Bahkan Sulli memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan ramah. Masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Ia bisa menyimpulkan hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan baik ke depannya.

Mungkin saat ini memang terlalu jauh jika ia berharap Sulli memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang telah ia pendam selama setahun terakhir. Namun ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, dalam keadaan seperti ini—berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sulli—ia pasti akan berhasil membuat _yeoja _itu memandangnya.

"_Fighting_!" Yesung bergumam pelan seraya mengepalkan tangan jari-jari mungilnya.

Sebuah bus berwarna oranye terlihat berjalan mendekat. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekat ke pinggir jalan. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Yah!" Yesung memekik kaget.

Ia berusaha memberontak meskipun hasilnya sia-sia. Sosok di belakangnya itu berhasil menyeretnya menuju sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari halte di samping sekolahnya tadi.

Bugh.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur permukaan dinding kasar di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya menjalankan perintah,"

Yesung membuka matanya, menemukan sosok _namja _dengan wajah tak asing berdiri di depannya. Meskipun tidak mengetahui namanya, tetapi Yesung yakin _namja _itu adalah salah satu teman barunya di kelas tadi.

"Whoaa, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Cho Kyuhyun meminta maaf!"

Yesung sontak menoleh ke samping kirinya, kali ini _caramel_-nya menemukan tiga orang _namja _lain yang juga berwajah tak asing. Matanya langsung melebar begitu mengenali salah satu di antara mereka bertiga.

"Choi Siwon?"

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku," Siwon menyeringai seraya berjalan mendekat.

Yesung segera memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Baiklah, karena kau adalah anak baru, aku akan sedikit berbaik hati padamu. Jauhi Choi Sulli, pindah tempat duduk, dan aku akan menganggap aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Mengerti?"

Yesung mendelik kesal, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku menyuruhmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup,"

"Aku tidak mau."

Siwon melotot, "Yah, apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kenapa aku harus tahu?"

Siwon mendengar tiga orang _namja _di belakangnya tertawa, membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Ia menarik kerah baju Yesung dengan kasar, menyebabkan _namja _di hadapannya itu tersentak kaget.

"Choi Sulli adalah milikku. Jauhi dia atau aku membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di neraka!"

"A-aku tidak mau!" meskipun masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Yesung tetap memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mematikan Siwon, "Sulli bilang kau bukan kekasihnya, jadi kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

Siwon berdecih, "Kau mau bersaing denganku? Apa kau tidak melihat seperti apa dirimu? Kau tahu, anjingku bahkan terlihat jauh lebih baik darimu,"

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak terima. Ia dibandingkan dengan anjing? Yang benar saja!

"Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kenapa kau harus takut bersaing denganku?"

"Aku? Takut bersaing denganmu?" Siwon tertawa, "Bahkan dalam mimpimu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Jongwoon-ssi,"

"Buktinya sekarang kau mengancamku. Itu berarti kau tidak berani bersaing denganku," Yesung tersenyum melihat tawa Siwon menghilang, "Aku benar, kan?"

"Kau—"

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Sulli, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya, bukan hanya sekedar ingin memilikinya. Ini bukan sikap seorang pria, Siwon-ssi,"

Siwon melepaskan kerah baju Yesung seraya kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang pria? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria, kau tahu?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak bertindak seperti seorang pengecut untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," balas Yesung, "Kita sama-sama menyukainya, kan? Mari bersaing sebagai seorang pria sejati. Dan kita lihat siapa yang nanti akan menang,"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Kau sungguh-sungguh mengajakku bersaing?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Kalau nanti Sulli memilihmu, aku akan melepaskannya. Tetapi selama dia belum mengatakan padaku untuk menjauhnya, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan hatinya,"

"Ah, baiklah. Mari bertarung sebagai seorang pria,"

"Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Yesung seraya merapikan seragamnya, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku tidak membawa payung,"

"Tentu saja. Pulanglah,"

Yesung tersenyum, "Terima kasih!" serunya seraya berlari meninggalkan gang kecil itu.

"_Mwo_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia mengucapkan terima kasih?" tawa Donghae terlihat akan kembali meledak.

"Bukankah dia terlihat terlalu polos untuk menjadi saingan seorang Choi Siwon?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gang.

"Tetapi aku merasa ini akan menjadi sangat menarik," Kibum menyeringai menatap Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk setuju, "Kalau seorang Kim Kibum sudah mengatakan ini akan menarik, ini pasti akan benar-benar menarik!"

"Benar. Lagipula aku bosan melihat semua orang berlari ketakutan setiap berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon," Kyuhyun kembali menyahut.

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, "_Fighting, _Siwon-ah!"

Siwon menyeringai tipis, "Kau yang meminta perang ini, Kim Jongwoon."

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Hihi aku datang lagi bawa prolog fanfic baru ^^  
feel angst lagi dalam masa kritis, jadi aku mau bikin fanfic yang ringan-ringan (?) dulu aja  
untuk saat ini belum ada rencana _discontinue _**Sacrifice**, jadi buat yang masih nunggu lanjutan ff itu doain aja semoga inspirasi dan _mood _nulis angst cepet balik xD

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV B2st yang judulnya '_Beautiful_' sama '_I like you the best'  
_Pasti udah ada yang pernah liat kan? Hehe di MV itu ngga ada unsur boys love sih, tapi jiwa fujoshi ini emang agak liar (?) gitu kalo liat sesuatu yang menarik xD  
sebenernya niat pengen bikin ff ini tu udah lama banget, sebelum **Tell Me A Lie** tamat dulu  
Tapi kemarin tu tiba-tiba dapet ide buat nulis Sacrifice, jadi yang satu ini malah disingkirin dulu orz

Okesip! Makasih buat yang udah baca ^^


	2. Blinded

Yesung menutup pintu gerbang dengan buru-buru lantas kembali berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rambut dan seragamnya terlihat basah kuyup. Hujan tengah turun dengan deras ketika tadi ia sampai di halte yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena hari sudah hampir gelap, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke rumahnya. Lagipula sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Tiin!

Yesung yang baru saja akan membuka pintu sontak menoleh, menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di balik pintu gerbang. Mengenali siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu, ia segera berlari untuk membuka pintu gerbang, membiarkan tetesan gerimis kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

Mobil itu berjalan melewatinya. Ia kembali menutup pintu gerbang dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, huh? Hujan-hujanan bisa membuatmu sakit, Sungmin-ah,"

Langkah Yesung terhenti di tengah ruang tamu. _Caramel_-nya menemukan seorang wanita yang tengah mengusap rambut _namja _di depannya dengan handuk kecil. Ia dapat melihat bagian bahu baju _namja _berambut cokelat itu memang sedikit basah, dan ia bisa menebak itu pasti karena _namja _tersebut berlari dari halaman sampai ke beranda rumah tadi.

"Aku hanya pulang untuk ganti baju, _umma_. Aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku malam ini,"

Yesung menatap tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia segera menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah besar itu.

.

* * *

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Hurt/Romance

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Inspired by B2st's MV "Beautiful & I Like You The Best"

* * *

.

Pagi itu Seoul tak secerah hari-hari sebelumnya. Hujan baru reda dini hari tadi, menyisakan tetesan air hampir di setiap permukaan benda yang berada di bawah langit ibu kota Korea Selatan tersebut.

Namun bagi seorang Kim Jongwoon, hal itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah. Ketika para siswa lain merasa malas untuk keluar dari kamar mereka di saat cuaca seperti ini, _namja _bersurai _raven _itu justru dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah.

Jam besar yang diletakkan di _hall _sekolah tengah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 ketika ia tiba, tepat lima belas menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Tetapi orang-orang yang terlihat mungkin belum ada setengah dari keseluruhan siswa di sekolah itu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mungkin jika tidak memikirkan ia akan bertemu Sulli di sekolah, ia pasti juga akan lebih memilih tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelas. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat hampir semua siswa di kelasnya sudah berada di sana, sangat kontras dengan keadaan di luar.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Pagi!" sapanya dengan suara yang cukup keras, bermaksud agar semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu bisa mendengarnya. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melirik kearahnya. Bahkan mereka bersikap seolah tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling depan, tempat duduknya bersama Sulli. Namun sepertinya Sullibelum datang. Selain karena ia memang tidak melihat Sulli di kelas, laci meja _yeoja _itu juga masih kosong.

Yesung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berisi kue yang ia buat tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan kue buatannya pada Sulli saat pertemuan pertama mereka, namun karena terlalu bersemangat, kemarin ia justru lupa membawa kue yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Waktu bergerak. Jarum jam merangkak melewati angka tujuh. Namun Choi Sulli belum datang. Sang Guru yang biasanya masuk tepat waktu pun belum juga terlihat. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada _yeoja _berambut sebahu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf—" perkataan Yesung terputus ketika _yeoja _yang tadinya tengah membaca buku itu tiba-tiba berbalik membelakanginya. Kedua alis Yesung bertaut.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Sulli tidak datang hari ini,"

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda _yeoja _itu akan memberinya jawaban, Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya pada _namja _yang duduk di belakangnya. Namun belum sempat Yesung membuka mulutnya, _namja _itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri seorang _yeoja _yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Mereka kenapa?" Yesung bergumam pelan. Ia baru saja berniat untuk bertanya pada teman yang lain ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sang Guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yesung menghela napas. Apa Sulli benar-benar tidak akan datang?

"Maaf Ibu sedikit terlambat. Ada tugas yang harus Ibu selesaikan hari ini," Guru dengan _name tag _bertuliskan Mrs. Lee itu berkata seraya tersenyum, "Nah, seperti yang sudah Ibu katakan minggu lalu, hari ini Ibu akan memberikan tugas penting untuk kalian. Kalian harus membuat sebuah lagu dan mengumpulkannya pada Ibu. Tiga hasil terbaik akan ditampilkan saat acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Tugas ini harus selesai akhir bulan depan. Kalian bisa mengerjakannya secara berkelompok. Tetapi satu kelompok tidak boleh lebih dari tiga orang. Mengerti?"

Donghae mengangkat tangannya, "Kami boleh memilih kelompok sendiri kan, _Saem_?"

Mrs. Lee tersenyum, "Kalian boleh memilih sendiri dengan siapa kalian akan mengerjakannya. Tetapi ingat, kalian harus melakukan yang terbaik!"

"_Arraseo, Seongsaengnim_,"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi Ibu meminta maaf karena hari ini tidak bisa mengajar kalian. Sekarang kalian bisa memilih teman untuk mengerjakan tugas ini dan mulai mendiskusikannya. Kalian boleh melakukannya di luar kelas. Selamat pagi.." Mrs. Lee kembali berkata sebelum kemudian keluar dari kelas itu.

Yesung menatap sekelilingnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit teman-temannya tampak sudah menemukan pasangan masing-masing.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?" Yesung bertanya pada dua orang _namja _di belakangnya.

"Maaf, kami akan mengerjakannya berdua. Terlalu banyak orang bisa mengurangi konsentrasi," salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa,"

Ia beralih pada _namja _dan _yeoja _yang duduk di sampingnya, "Apa aku bisa bergabung bersama kalian?"

"Kami sudah bertiga dengan Jihyun," si _namja _menjawab seraya menunjuk _yeoja _lain yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ah, _arraseo_," Yesung kembali tersenyum. Meskipun sedikit ragu, ia berbalik pada _yeoja _yang tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau sendirian? Mau mengerjakannya bersamaku?" Yesung bertanya dengan hati-hati.

_Yeoja _itu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, "A-aku akan mengerjakannya bersama mereka bedua," jawabnya sambil melirik sekilas dua orang _yeoja _lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yesung mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Ah, baiklah,"

Ia beralih menatap seisi kelasnya, berharap bisa menemukan teman yang mau mengerjakan tugas itu bersamanya. Namun sepertinya semua orang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

Yesung menghela napas seraya mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin ia memang harus mengerjakannya sendiri.

Ia baru saja akan berbalik ke depan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang _obsidian _yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat seringai tipis menghiasi bibir pemilik mata _obsidian _tersebut. Namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar di bibir _namja _di belakangnya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Yesung bergumam pelan seraya membalikkan badannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung berdiri di tengah kantin sekolahnya seraya memegang sebuah piring berisi makanan. _Caramel_-nya bergerak mencari kursi kosong yang bisa ia tempati untuk memakan makan siangnya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika matanya menemukan beberapa orang teman sekelasnya duduk di sudut kantin dan ada satu kursi kosong di samping mereka.

Yesung segera melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Keempat _namja _di depannya itu segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak ada yang menempati kursi ini, kan? Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

"I-ini—"

"Aku membutuhkan kursi ini untuk menaruh buku. Kau cari saja tempat yang lain," si _namja _berkacamata menjawab seraya mengambil buku yang tadinya terletak di atas meja kemudian menaruhnya di kursi kosong itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih," Yesung kembali tersenyum seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Matanya kembali bergerak menatap sekelilingnya, namun sayang tidak ada meja yang benar-benar kosong di sana. Meskipun ada beberapa kursi yang terlihat kosong, tetapi ia tidak mungkin begitu saja meminta bergabung dengan orang yang belum ia kenal. Bahkan teman sekelasnya pun menolak untuk makan siang bersamanya, apalagi orang lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus makan di luar," Yesung bergumam pelan. Ia baru saja beranjak melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang.

"_S-Sunbae_.."

Yesung membalikkan badannya, menemukan seorang _namja _bertubuh mungil duduk sendirian di depannya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Yesung bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya.

_Namja _mungil berambut hitam itu mengangguk kecil, "_S-Sunbae bisa duduk di sini bersama—"_

"Hah, sayang sekali sudah tidak ada meja kosong,"

_Namja _itu belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. Melihat raut wajah _namja _mungil itu yang mendadak menegang membuat Yesung sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

Tepat di belakangnya terlihat Choi Siwon berdiri bersama Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum. Keempatnya membawa piring berisi makanan di tangan mereka.

"_Su-sunbae _bi-bisa duduk di sini. A-aku akan pergi," _namja _bertubuh mungil yang memanggil Yesung tadi segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada Siwon dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa hari ini kantin penuh sekali?" Donghae berujar seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati _namja _tadi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum segera menyusul duduk di sampingnya, sementara Siwon mengambil kursi di hadapan mereka.

Yesung masih berdiri di sana. Helaan napas pelan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus makan di luar.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak.

"_Oh_?"

"Kenapa berdiri di situ? Cepat duduk. Makananmu bisa dingin kalau tidak segera dimakan," sahut Donghae.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Yesung dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Kenapa tidak? Ada enam kursi di sini. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, kami hanya berempat," kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

Yesung tersenyum senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Selama makan!" Yesung kembali berkata masih dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangkat alisnya hampir bersamaan. Kim Kibum yang duduk di samping mereka hanya terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Yesung bertanya ketika menyadari keempat _namja _itu hanya menatap kearahnya.

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan," jawab Siwon seraya sedikit memiringkan wajahnya kearah Yesung.

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, "_Oh_?"

"Tidak ada," Siwon tersenyum, "Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah sayu, "Tidak terlalu baik. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku merasa teman-teman di kelas seperti menjauhiku. Mereka bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku. Kau lihat di kelas tadi, kan? Tidak ada yang mau mengerjakan tugas denganku. Padahal sepertinya kemarin semua sangat ramah,"

"Hm, sepertinya mereka benar-benar melakukan perintahku dengan baik,"

Yesung kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Siwon, namun kali ini dengan mata sedikit melebar, "Kau yang menyuruh mereka semua menjauhiku?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menduganya?" Siwon menatap Yesung dengan pandangan takjub, "Aku kira kau sudah tahu kalau aku yang melakukannya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

Yesung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukankah kemarin kau sudah setuju untuk bersaing dengan cara pria? Kau tidak boleh melakukan yang seperti ini!"

"Sekedar memberitahumu, arti cara pria di kamus Choi Siwon tidak sama dengan milikmu," sahut Donghae sebelum kemudian kembali fokus menyantap makan siangnya.

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak terima, "Ini curang! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh teman-teman untuk menjauhiku?"

Siwon menyeringai kecil, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu di posisi mana kau berada. Siapa kau dan siapa aku. Kau lihat kan, aku bisa membuat orang-orang menjauhimu dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sejak kesepakatan kita dimulai. Dan aku bisa memastikan ini hanyalah awalnya. Aku tidak bercanda saat aku mengatakan aku bisa membuatmu merasa seperti hidup di neraka,"

"Kau—"

"Tetapi kalau kau mau memutuskan untuk menyerah sekarang, mungkin aku bisa kembali mempertimbangkannya,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengalah pada orang sepertimu! Choi Sulli terlalu baik untukmu."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, masih dengan senyum meremehkan yang terukir di bibirnya, "Jadi menurutmu Choi Sulli berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku? Seperti siapa? Sepertimu? Ck, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa,"

"Meskipun tidak bersamaku, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Choi Sulli bersama orang sepertimu!" Yesung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Yah, Kim Jongwoon, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dariku, kan? Bahkan dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kau tidak akan menemukan sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang terlihat lebih baik dariku,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan cara curang untuk mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai!"

Siwon tertawa sinis, "Jongwoon-ssi, ijinkan aku memberitahumu, orang lemah bisa mengalahkan orang jahat hanya karena kebaikan hatinya itu hanya ada dalam dongeng. Di dunia nyata, di dunia yang kita tempati ini, siapa yang memiliki kekuatan maka dia yang akan menang. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kita, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon merangkul bahu Yesung dan menariknya mendekat, membuat _namja _berambut raven itu menatapnya terkejut, "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? _Everything is right in love and war_," ujarnya seraya meraih segelas jus di atas meja, kemudian menumpahkan isinya di pakaian seragam Yesung.

"Yah!" Yesung berseru keras.

"Aku sudah kenyang. _Jja_, kita pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Yesung-ah, tolong nanti kembalikan piring kami ke sana, okay?" Donghae mengedipkan matanya pada Yesung sebelum kemudian berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Permainan ini berlanjut atau tidak, semua terserah padamu," sudut bibir Siwon kembali bergerak. Ia menepuk bahu Yesung pelan lantas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung menghela napas dalam. Ia hanya ingin belajar di sekolah dengan tenang seperti anak yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki teman seperti orang lain. Ia hanya ingin berusaha mendapatkan _yeoja _yang ia sukai seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan orang lain. Tetapi kenapa Choi Siwon harus membuatnya menjadi serumit ini?

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, menemukan puluhan pasang mata tengah memandang kearahnya.

"Tsk, benar-benar menyebalkan," Yesung menggerutu pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, membereskan lima buah piring di atas meja itu, lalu pergi ke toilet yang berada di dekat kantin.

"Choi Siwon menyebalkan! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" ia berseru seraya menatap tajam cermin besar di hadapannya. Namun tatapannya langsung berubah lesu ketika matanya beralih memandang jasnya yang terkena jus tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran kalau seragamku kotor seperti ini?"

"_S-sunbae_.."

Yesung segera menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tak begitu asing dari arah pintu toilet, "Eh, bukankah kau yang memanggilku tadi?"

_Namja _bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk seraya berjalan mendekati Yesung, "Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku siswa tahun pertama di sini,"

"_Oh_," Yesung tersenyum, "Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Aku siswa baru tahun ketiga,"

_Namja _yang mengaku bernama Ryeowook itu mengangguk, "Apa seragam _sunbae _basah sampai ke dalam?"

"_Molla_. Aku belum memeriksanya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak," jawab Yesung seraya melepas jas bagian luar seragamnya. Dan ternyata jus yang ditumpahkan Siwon tadi memang tidak mengenai kemeja putih yang ia pakai dibalik jasnya.

"_Sunbae _bisa masuk kelas tanpa memakai jas. Katakan saja pada _songsaengnim _kalau tadi _Sunbae _tidak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya,"

Yesung langsung memasang wajah kesal, "Aku akan mengatakan kalau Choi Siwon yang melakukannya!"

"Se-sebaiknya jangan, _Sunbae_!" tanpa sadar Ryeowook sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Yesung menangkat alisnya, "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Apa _Sunbae _tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini berada di bawah naungan perusahaan keluarga Choi Siwon? Melaporkan masalah ini pada _songsaengnim _tidak akan ada gunanya. _Sunbae _justru akan mendapat masalah baru dengan Choi Siwon,"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja dia sombong sekali," Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Err, maaf kalau aku sedikit lancang. Tetapi bolehkah aku tahu kenapa Choi Siwon mengerjai _Sunbae_? Dia bahkan mengatakan pada anak-anak di sekolah ini untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan _Sunbae_,"

Yesung mendesah kecil, "Siwon mengerjaiku karena kami sama-sama menyukai Choi Sulli,"

"_Mwo_?" nada suara Ryeowook kembali meninggi.

"Aku mengatakan pada Siwon kalau aku menyukai Sulli," Yesung kembali berkata seraya sedikit mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran dengan reaksi Ryeowook yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Haiz! Pantas saja Choi Siwon sampai seperti itu,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan tidak berpacaran. Siwon tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang orang yang menyukai Sulli,"

"_Sunbae _lebih baik menyerah sebelum terlambat. Choi Siwon bisa melakukan apapun meski dia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya,"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa orang yang curang tidak akan bisa menang!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada orang lain, okay?"

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya.

"Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku datang ke sekolah ini adalah untuk bisa dekat dengan Sulli. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja,"

"Jadi _Sunbae _masuk sekolah ini hanya demi Choi Sulli?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu,"

"Apa _Sunbae _sudah tahu kalau Choi Sulli jarang datang ke sekolah?"

Senyuman di wajah Yesung langsung menghilang, "_Mwo_?"

Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya, lebih dulu memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka sebelum kembali berbicara, "_Sunbae _tahu kan kalau Choi Sulli adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal di Korea?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku bahkan tahu dia terkenal sampai di luar Korea,"

"Bisa dikatakan Choi Sulli masuk ke sekolah ini hanya sebagai formalitas dan juga sekaligus untuk memberikan _background _pendidikan yang bagus bagi karirnya. Jadwalnya yang padat membuat Choi Sulli tidak bisa mengikuti sekolah seperti kita dan anak-anak yang lain. Dia hanya datang ke sekolah saat memiliki waktu luang di sela-sela jadwalnya. Keluarga Sulli juga memiliki peran yang cukup besar di sekolah ini, jadi membuat peraturan khusus untuk Sulli bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan,"

"Jadi maksudmu tidak mudah bertemu dengan Choi Sulli meskipun kita berada di sekolah yang sama?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung kembali mendesah pelan, "Pantas saja hari ini dia tidak masuk,"

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur. Aku hanya khawatir Choi Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini pada _Sunbae_. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak lama karena orang tua mereka berteman baik. Aku dengar Choi Siwon juga sudah mengejar Sulli sejak dulu, jadi pasti tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan,"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Tetapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik," ujarnya seraya menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela napas, tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan barusan sama sekali belum menggoyahkan niat Yesung untuk bersaing dengan Choi Siwon. Namun _toh _ia tetap mengangguk kecil. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Yesung pasti akan menyerah.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ryeowook-ssi!" Yesung menepuk bahu Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berlari keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

Wajah lesu Yesung langsung berubah cerah ketika ia sampai di dalam kelas dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ duduk di mejanya. Meskipun posisi _yeoja _itu sedang membelakanginya, tetapi ia yakin ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. _Yeoja _itu adalah Choi Sulli.

"Sulli-ssi!" Yesung sedikit berseru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yesung-ah, kau darimana saja? Kelas sudah masuk sejak 10 menit yang lalu, kau tahu?" Sulli bertanya ketika Yesung sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"A-aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Kapan kau datang? Aku kira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini,"

"Kau beruntung _songsaengnim _belum masuk," ujar Sulli seraya mencubit pipi Yesung, membuat wajah _namja _di depannya itu sontak memerah.

"Aku baru saja datang. Pemotretanku sudah selesai. Jadwal selanjutnya nanti sore, jadi aku bisa mengikuti kelas siang ini," lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Duduk sendirian sangat membosankan,"

Sulli kembali tersenyum, "Aku akan ada di sini sampai kelas berakhir, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Yesung balas tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Eh, kenapa kau melepas jasmu?"

"Tadi jasku terkena tumpahan jus. Untung saja tidak sampai bagian dalamnya," ujar Yesung seraya menunjukkan jasnya yang kotor.

"Kenapa bisa sampai terkena tumpahan jus?"

"A-ah, i-itu.. tadi aku terjatuh dan—"

"Apa Choi Siwon yang melakukannya?"

"A-apa?"

Sulli menghela napas, "Tsk, anak itu. Berikan jasmu!"

Yesung menatap Sulli dengan pandangan bingung, "U-untuk apa?"

"Tsk, berikan saja!" ujar Sulli seraya mengambil jas itu dari tangan Yesung. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Siwon.

"Whoaa Choi Sulli datang ke sini!" seru Donghae ketika melihat Sulli menghampiri mereka.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan padaku untuk jauh-jauh darimu?" Siwon menatap Sulli dengan pandangan kesal.

Srek.

Sulli melemparkan jas Yesung pada Siwon, membuat seisi penghuni kelas langsung menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan terkejut, tak terkecuali Yesung.

"Kau yang mengotori seragam Yesung, kan?" Sulli menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Jadi dia mengadu padamu, huh?"

"Yah, Choi Siwon, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kekanakan?!"

"Yah, berhenti membelanya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku!"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan jas itu pada Yesung dalam keadaan bersih."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak juga tidak akan mau berbicara lagi denganmu." Sulli berkata dengan nada final sebelum kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Su-Sulli-ssi, k-kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri," Yesung berkata pelan seraya melirik Siwon yang tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

"Sekali-sekali dia harus belajar bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan," jawab Sulli sambil mengeluarkan komik dari dalam tasnya, kemudian membacanya tanpa mempedulikan suasana kelas yang masih tegang akibat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Apa benar ini tidak akan merepotkan?"

Sulli melirik Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam mobil Sulli meninggalkan area sekolah yang sudah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan lokasi pemotertanku yang selanjutnya ada di sekitar tempat tinggalmu? Tentu saja tidak merepotkan," Sulli menjawab seraya tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau terlambat hanya karena mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang naik bus,"

Choi Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa kau tidak suka pulang bersamaku?"

"Aniya!" Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan. Tentu saja aku sangat senang bisa pulang bersamamu."

Sulli kembali tertawa kecil. Tangan kirinya terulur mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Ah iya, bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"Me-menyenangkan," Yesung menjawab dengan suara pelan seraya menyentuh pipinya yang lagi-lagi memanas.

"Bohong. Aku yakin Choi Siwon pasti sudah membuat harimu menyebalkan,"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan," _karena sekarang Choi Sulli mengantarku pulang. Apa yang dilakukan Choi Siwon tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ini._

Sungguh ia berharap ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu sekarang. Namun mengingat mereka baru saja kembali bertemu kemarin setelah pertemuan terakhir satu tahun yang lalu, sepertinya lebih baik untuk saat ini ia tidak perlu terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya. Semua membutuhkan waktu, kan?

Sulli kembali terdengar berbicara, namun ia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena _caramel_-nya melihat seorang wanita berdiri di pinggir jalan. Di samping wanita itu ada sebuah mobil berwarna merah. Dari raut wajahnya, Yesung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita tersebut tengah berada dalam masalah.

"Berhenti, Sulli-ssi!" Yesung berseru tiba-tiba, membuat Choi Sulli sontak menginjak rem mobilnya. Beruntung jalanan yang mereka lewati saat itu tengah sepi.

"Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sulli menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung.

"_A-anni_. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baru ingat aku memiliki urusan di sekitar sini. Aku akan turun di sini saja,"

Sulli mengangkat alisnya, "Di tempat sepi seperti ini?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu,"

"_Anni_! Pemotretanmu sebentar lagi di mulai, kan? Aku bisa pulang naik bus," jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum.

Sulli menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Biar bagaimana pun aku tetap seorang _namja, _kau lupa?" Yesung kembali berucap seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sulli menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, _arra_? Berikan nomor ponselmu,"

Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "A-aku belum membeli ponsel," jawabnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Sulli menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" Yesung berkata masih dengan tersenyum seraya keluar dari mobil Sulli.

"Hati-hati!"

Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Sulli. Ia segera berlari menghampiri wanita yang ia lihat di pinggir jalan tadi.

"_Ahjumma_, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Yesung bertanya ketika langkahnya berhenti di samping wanita yang terlihat berusia empat puluhan tersebut.

Wanita itu awalnya tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Yesung. Namun kemudian ia segera menjawab, "Apa kau tahu tempat perbaikan mobil di sekitar sini? Mobil ini tiba-tiba berhenti. _Ahjumma _tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Ponsel _ahjumma _juga tertinggal di rumah,"

"Sayang sekali aku juga tidak mengerti masalah mobil," Yesung menghela napas, "Tetapi aku tahu bengkel yang paling dekat dari sini!" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Wanita itu ikut tersenyum, "Apa kau bisa mengantar _ahjumma _ke sana?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Bengkel itu agak jauh dari sini, nanti _ahjumma _bisa kelelahan. Biar aku saja yang memanggil mereka. _Ahjumma _tunggu saja di sini, _oh_?"

"Tapi—'

"Aku tidak akan lama," lanjut Yesung seraya berlari meninggalkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" wanita yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Hwang Miyoung itu menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di dalam sebuah restoran kecil yang berada tepat di seberang bengkel tempat dimana mobil Mrs. Hwang sedang diperbaiki. Tadi setelah pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Hwang selama kira-kira 25 menit, Yesung kembali bersama seorang pria dengan menggunakan mobil derek. Setelah membawa mobil Mrs. Hwang ke bengkel, Yesung segera berpamitan untuk pulang. Namun Mrs. Hwang tidak mengijinkannya.

Wajah Yesung saat kembali tadi terlihat agak pucat. Rambut raven-nya yang sebelumnya tertata rapi juga tampak dibasahi oleh keringat. Jika dalam waktu 25 menit Yesung bisa kembali bersama seorang pria dari bengkel, maka berarti setidaknya Yesung menghabiskan waktu 15 sampai 20 menit untuk berlari ke sana. Dan itu sama sekali bukan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat jika ditempuh hanya dengan menggunakan kaki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Ahjumma_," Yesung tersenyum seraya mengusap peluh di wajahnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Mrs. Hwang.

"Kalau _ahjumma _tahu jaraknya sejauh ini, _ahjumma _pasti tidak akan membiarkamu berlari ke sini. Seharusnya tadi kita bisa menunggu orang yang membawa motor atau mobil," Mrs. Hwang kembali berkata masih dengan raut wajah cemas.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Aku memang mudah berkeringat, _ahjumma_. Apa _ahjumma _lupa kalau aku ini seorang _namja_? Hanya berlari sejauh ini bukan masalah untukku. _Ahjumma _tidak perlu merasa bersalah,"

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti sedang sakit, Jongwoon-ah,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," Yesung melebarkan senyumannya, "Lagipula jalan itu biasanya memang sangat sepi karena bukan jalan utama, jadi kita tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan ada orang yang lewat sana. Dan tidak semua orang mau berhenti untuk membantu,"

Mrs. Hwang menggeleng kecil, "Kau benar-benar anak yang manis,"

"_Umma_-ku juga sering mengatakan seperti itu,"

Mrs. Hwang tertawa mendengar jawaban Yesung, "_Umma_-mu pasti merasa sangat beruntung memiliki anak yang manis dan baik sepertimu,"

"_Umma _juga sering berkata begitu," jawab Yesung masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Berapa usiamu, Jongwoon-ah?"

"Aku 18 tahun, _ahjumma_. _Waeyo_?"

Mrs. Hwang menggeleng kecil, "_Ahjumma _juga memiliki anak laki-laki yang berusia 18 tahun. Sayangnya dia sangat berbeda denganmu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dia juga semanis dirimu,"

"Pasti dia sangat tampan,"

"_Eoh_?"

"_Ahjumma _kan sangat cantik. Jadi kalau anak _ahjumma _tidak manis, itu berarti dia pasti sangat tampan,"

Mrs. Hwang kembali tertawa, "Kau ini bisa saja. Tapi memang benar, dia sangat tampan,"

Yesung tersenyum.

"_Ahjumma _aku pulang duluan tidak apa-apa, kan? Ini sudah hampir jam 5," Yesung kembali berujar setelah melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding restoran.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama _ahjumma _saja? Sebentar orang yang menjemput _ahjumma _pasti kan segera datang. _Ahjumma _akan mengantarmu,"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Aku naik bus saja. Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku bawa pulang, _ne_?" ujarnya seraya meriah sebotol air mineral di atas meja.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Yesung mengangguk, "_Anyeong_," ia membungkuk sekilas sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari restaurant.

Mrs. Hwang tersenyum kecil, "Pasti _umma _akan sangat senang kalau kau sering tersenyum seperti itu, Siwon-ah,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Brak.

"Shit!" Siwon mengumpat seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Aku tahu kau sedang kesal, tapi siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menghancurkan meja belajarku?!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima. Matanya menatap tajam Choi Siwon yang baru saja melemparkan tas ke atas meja belajar di dalam kamarnya.

"Seperti kau pernah menggunakannya saja," Siwon membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Seharusnya tadi kita pergi ke rumah Donghae," Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kamarku sudah terlalu sering menjadi korban," sahut Donghae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun, "Jadi kapan kau akan mencuci benda ini, Siwon-ah?" lanjutnya seraya mengangkat jas berwarna cokelat di tangannya. Dan Choi Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak dapat menangkap nada mengejek dalam suara itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk membuang benda itu?" Siwon menatap Donghae kesal.

"Dan setelah itu Choi Sulli tidak akan mau lagi berbicara denganmu untuk selama-lamanya? Maaf, sahabat yang baik tidak akan melakukan itu," balas Donghae seraya tersenyum lebar.

Siwon mendengus.

"Lagipula kau bisa meminta pembantumu untuk mencuci benda ini. Choi Sulli pasti tidak akan tahu. Yang penting kau mengembalikannya pada Yesung dalam keadaan bersih. Mudah, bukan?" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Ini tentang harga diri, Donghae-ah. Kau seperti baru mengenal Choi Siwon kemarin sore saja," sahut Kibum seraya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya Choi Sulli menyukai Yesung," Kyuhyun kembali menyahut.

Siwon langsung melemparkan _death glare_.

"_Wae_? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sebelumnya Choi Sulli tidak pernah ikut campur saat Siwon mengerjai anak-anak di sekolah, kan? Tapi kalian lihat sekarang? Dia bahkan memperlakukan Yesung seperti kekasih wanitanya,"

"Benar sekali. Pasti akan sangat lucu kalau mereka berpacaran," sambung Donghae yang tampak berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalian benar-benar mau mati?"

"Yah, apa kau lupa kami ini teman yang baik? Kami mengatakan ini demi dirimu," sahut Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau memang tidak sedang berada dalam posisi yang aman. Kalau kau tetap menggunakan cara yang seperti ini, aku bisa memastikan kau tidak akan berhasil,"

"Ah, benarkah? Apa kau memiliki saran yang lebih baik?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Berteman dengan Kim Jongwoon?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Maksudmu berteman dengan Yesung, lalu mencari kelemahannya, lalu menggunakan itu untuk menjatuhkannya, begitu?" Lee Donghae ikut menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Maksudmu aku harus berpura-pura baik pada Kim Jongwoon agar dia mau berteman denganku? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Kalau kau terus menggunakan cara kasar seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuat Choi Sulli semakin menjauh darimu. Aku hanya mencoba membantu,"

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk," Kibum ikut menyahut, membuat ketiga _namja _lain di kamar itu langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, cara terbaik untuk menghancurkan musuhmu adalah dengan menjadi 'teman baik'nya," sudut bibir Kibum sedikit terangkat, "Menghancurkan dari dalam akan lebih mudah daripada menyerang secara langsung dari luar,"

"Yah, sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi jahat seperti ini?" Donghae menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Lagipula apa yang akan kau dapatkan kalau kau berhasil menjatuhkan Yesung?" kali ini ia beralih pada Siwon, "Bukankah Choi Sulli sudah sering menolakmu sebelum Yesung datang?"

Siwon tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Sepertinya itu memang ide yang bagus,"

Donghae melebarkan matanya, "_Mwo_? Yah, apa yang salah dengan kalian bertiga?"

Plak.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae dengan keras, membuat _namja _di sampingnya itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak merasa kita ini orang baik, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sinis.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Donghae benar. Menjatuhkan Kim Jongwoon memang tidak akan membuat Sulli berbalik menyukaiku. Tetapi aku rasa ini akan berguna. Aku bisa menyingkirkan Kim Jongwoon, memberinya pelajaran sekaligus bersenang-senang. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain-main," Siwon menyeringai tipis.

"Padahal baru kemarin kau mem-_bully _Kim Ryeowook," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

A/N : Aduh maaf prolog sama chapter 1 jaraknya sampe sebulan /.\  
Tugas numpuk terus tiap hari, sampe ga sempet mikirin FF ;;;;;  
makasih buat yang masih mau baca  
maaf juga kalo chap ini ngga memuaskan  
ini baru aja selesai aku tulis hari ini, baca sekali langsung publish  
mohon maklum kalo banyak typo ya xD

Ps : kalo ada yang ngerasa ga asing sama nama para OC pura-pura gatau (?) aja ya lol  
aku paling pusing kalo suruh ngarang nama, jadi mending sabet nama sana sini  
nama ngga perlu dijadiin visualisasi (?) kok xD

Thankyou ^^


End file.
